Conventional furniture such as diningroom tables, coffee tables, etc. of conventional wood or metal material usually cannot be readily disassembled. Thus, it is very inconvenient to carry such furniture and the style is limited by the nature of the material. For these reasons, combination furniture which can be readily disassembled has become very popular. Such furniture possesses the possibility of unusual designs, beautiful appearance and practicality in transportation.